


Love works in mysterious ways

by Shelby_M



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Angst, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, AU. Sometimes it looks like Kurogane prefers Yuui in Horitsuba rather than Fai, so why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love works in mysterious ways

"…And put those boxes over there! Yes, like this! Now come here, there's more!"

Yuuko was standing and commanding, her hands on her hips, while Kurogane was unloading truck with the new school equipment. The chemistry teacher was standing next to Yuuko, clapping his hands and smiling broadly.

"Kuro-tan's so strong!" – he giggled.

"Have you thought for a moment, that maybe you should come and help me?" – Kurogane snapped at him with annoyance.

Fai waved off his hand casually.

"Hyuu, isn't unloading trucks supposed to be a work for men?"

"And who the hell are you, not a man?" – Kurogane snarled, infuriated by now.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" – Black Mokona jumped to Yuuko's shoulder.

Horitsuba's principal smiled mysteriously, watching how Kurogane unloads boxes.

* * *

"Aah… nnn… Kuro…gane, don't push so hard… it hurts…"

The loud moan.

"I'll try to… control myself…" – the P.E. teacher licked his dry lips.

Yuui arched in his arms.

"Go on… please…"

"Yeah…"

They were in Kurogane's office, in a back room, among the scattered mattresses for P.E. classes. The door and (knowing Yuuko's habit) windows were both tightly shut and locked.

Kurogane stroked Yuui's cheek.

"You're so beautiful," – he breathed.

Yuui looked at him through half-lidded eyes, smirking slightly.

"Like what you see?" – he asked, teasing.

Kurogane thrust once more, and came into Yuui, squeezing his cock with his hand. Yuui arched and also came, with a moan. Kurogane lay next to him on the mattress, breathing heavily, and kissed Yuui.

"I _love_ what I see," – he whispered into his ear.

Yuui smiled.

* * *

"You know, everybody think you're with Fai."

Yuui came out from the shower, wiping his hair, wearing jeans and unbuttoned black shirt over his bare body. Kurogane had to remind himself that the break will be over soon, and he won't be able to make love to Yuui again right now. The P.E. teacher cleared his throat.

"Why?" – he asked hoarsely.

Yuui shrugged. Kurogane thought that Flourite looked so fragile that it would be enough to touch him, and he'd break. The thought made him shudder.

He stood up from his chair and came to Yuui.

"You know I'm with you," – he hugged the blond, touching his temple with his lips gently.

Yuui threw the towel on the back of the chair and hugged Kurogane back.

"I know," – he breathed. – "But the others…"

"If it'll be necessary, I'll tell the others what I think of them by myself," – Kurogane snorted. – "And Fai would do the same, I'm sure. He likes to present himself as a fool and buffoon in public, but in truth he's a very clever person, and he understands we're just friends. And he doesn't want anything more than that."

Yuui smiled into Kurogane's shirt, and exhaled in relief.

"Thank you."

"You idiot. I love you," – Kurogane breathed in the scent of Yuui's hair and closed his eyes.

He didn't care what others were thinking. Yuui was in his arms right here and now, and only that was important to him.


End file.
